One Romantic Week
by sw-fantasy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go on a one week vacation from Shard hunting with Kagome's friends and boyfriends. As each day pasts, Kagome and Inuyasha star to develope feelings for each other. Will they find the courage to confess to each other?


Unknown Destiny   
  
sw_fantasy: Let's get this over with already. Hope you enjoy my fan fic! I'm wondering if there should be some lemon….well, tell me what you think! Should there be a lemon or not. I think I know what you people want, but I'll ask anyway! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
"………………" talking  
  
'………………'thinking  
  
*……………* a song  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Inuyasha! I need to go home NOW!" Kagome pleaded. "NO! You must stay and help find the Shikon shards!" Inuyasha growled. "Can't that wait til tomorrow?" "No!" "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha fell on the ground, yet the millionth time that morning, since he wouldn't let Kagome go home. Kagome ran to the Bone-eater's well as quick as she could before the spell wore off. She ran and ran and ran, when she spotted the well, she was about to jumped in, but she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around noticing that Inuyasha was the one grasping her wrist. "Onegai..Kagome…don't leave…" Inuyasha said. Kagome replied, "Inuyasha! Let me go! I need to go home for a break from all this jewel hunting! I need a break, I'll come back in a week!" "If you won't stay, then let me…go with you…" Kagome thought about it for a second 'Hmmm…..maybe I should let him come…my friends been nagging me about him…sure…whatever…what the hell.' "Fine! You can come with me, but on one condition-" Inuyasha knew that this was gonna be bad. "You CANNOT nag me about coming back to go jewel hunting for the week!" "Feh" "I take that as a yes…Hmph" With that, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in the well and travelled through the blue and white lights.  
  
They got home and Kagome yelled, "Okaa-san, I'm home!" There was no answer. Kagome found a note and it said, "Dear Kagome, your grandpa and I are visiting your aunt in Hong Kong and Souta is at his friend's house for the week. Don't worry about us! Love, Mom." Kagome sighed, "I guess this house will be deserted for the week, since we would be going to spend our week at a hotel." "WHAT! You never told me that! What the fuck!" "hehhehhe, my bad, I forgot, sorry." "Leave it up to you to remember something." "AHH! Shuddap! If your gonna make fun of me throughout the week, then might as well go home Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "Feh" With that, Inuyasha went to Kagome's room to rest. RING RING RING! The phone was ringing. Kagome picked it up and said, "Hello?" "KAGOME!" "AH, Aoyama, how are you these days?" "I should be asking you that young lady! How's your fever? Your headache? Your stomach ache? Your-" Kagome cursed her grandfather for being such a bad lie. "Your flu, your-" "I'm fine Aoyama, I had a quick recovery from all that. So, are we gonna go to the Sunset hotel this week? Like we always do every year?" "Yeah! This time, our boyfriends will be there! ^_^! By the way, do you have a boyfriend? If you don't we can bring Hojo with us!" "No, no, no, its okay, I have a friend here with me, he's visiting me and I can bring him. His name is Inuyasha." "Inuyasha? Does that mean dog demon?" "Hehehe, don't think of it that way!" "Whatever, we'll be there in about 2 hours, since we're all still packing! Call you when we come!" "Okay, buh-bye!" "Bye." With that ,Kagome hanged up the phone and marched to her bedroom getting her things packed for the week. It was summer, so he could pack a lot of shorts and t-shirts, and tang tops, and skirts, and bikinis, and bathing suits, and so on. She was really excited.  
  
When Kagome got to her room, she heard moaning and grunting, she waited for a second and then slowly opened the door. Then, she pushed the door completely open finding Inuyasha jacking his shaft. Kagome screamed and her face turned red and she put her hands over her mouth and turned around. Inuyasha turned a dark shade of red and slowly pulled his pants up and said, "Uh…." He turned ten more shades of red if that is possible. Inuyasha was so embarrassed. Kagome cut the silence and said, "Um..I'm so sorry, I should've knocked. Anyways, we have to pack our things for the week, we're going to stay at Sunset hotel for the week." "Feh." Inuyasha said, since he was still embarrassed from what just happened. "Let's just forget about what just happened." Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha can hear her. "Feh." Kagome went to her drawer and took out, five tang taps, five pairs of shorts, three t-shirts, a black, sexy bikini, a red bikini, a two part blur swimming suit, and a orange and red mixed colour bikini. She packed some sunscreen, sunglasses, towels, hats, five big t-shirts for Inuyasha, and six pair of shorts for Inuyasha. After a couple of hours, the phone rang and Kagome answered it, "Hello?" "Hey Kagome! We're ouside of your house! Come out already with your boyfriend-I mean friend, Inuyasha." "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! We'll be out Aoyama!" "okay! Buh-bye" "bye" Kagome said hanging up the phone. "Inuyasha! It's time to go!" Inuyasha replied, "Feh!" The two ran out meeting her friends. "Hey! Who's that cool looking dude, Kagome!" Yelled, Tsujai (su-ji-e), which was Nina's boyfriend. "His name is Inuyasha, Tsujai. Kyle (Aoyama's boyfriend), Aoyama, Nina, and Tsujai, meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha, meet Kyle, Aoyama, Nina, and Tsujai." "Feh" All was Inuyasha said, acting like he didn't care. 'That Nina girl looks cute and that Aoyama girl looks hot! I'm in heaven!' Inuyasha thought during the long ride to Sunset hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: Woah! You have gone too far! Making me jack my…………and making Kagome see it! You are pissing me off right about now!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Ugh…What was that for!   
  
Kagome: Stop being mean to sw_fantasy!   
  
Inuyasha: You're sticking up for her because she made you see my thingy, aren't you!   
  
Kagome: Uh….NO! It's not that! (turning ten shades of red)  
  
sw_fantasy: Leave her alone Inuyasha! Or I'll make something bad happen to you in the next chapter!  
  
Inuyasha: Is that a threat I hear?  
  
sw_fantasy: Maybe…  
  
Inuyasha: Why you little!  
  
sw_fantasy: I gotta run, before some hanyou kills me! Buh-bye! R&R! please! I need to get 2 reviews before I continue! (runs away from Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN-I MEAN WOMAN! 


End file.
